


War Ready

by ToukoTai



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: When the Ark woke them up, it was 2036 and humanity not only knew about extraterrestrials, they'd already been engaged in one war and were gearing up for the second.





	War Ready

**Author's Note:**

> just a short somethin' somethin' to prove I'm not dead.  
> Also, the fact that Optimus Prime is tinker toy sized compared to Gipsy Avenger is amusing to me.

“Optimus,” Bumblebee says, voice far calmer then it should be over the internal com. “You’re gonna want to see this.”

_This_ is casually walking along, gait smooth but very, _very_ definite. A stride, purposeful. Each footfall caused a tremor to run through the terrain, a tremor so profound Bumblebee shakes a little from it even though he’s at least a mile or two from the…titan. There’s no other word for it.

_This_ is a mech. A mech without a trace of cybertronian design to it. And it. Is. _Huge_.

Bumblebee had heard stories of metrotitans.  A legend told to younglings, he’d never been able to wrap his processor around it. Cybertrons so big, so huge they could turn into cities or spaceships capable of housing hundreds of cybertronians. He’d never seen one, they’d all left before he’d been sparked.  But watching the unknown mech march over the city, Bumblebee thinks he has an idea of how large a titan would be.

There’s a inquiry ping from Optimus on his com that Bumblebee ignores, shuts down his com entirely in fact. Has to, because that giant mech has stopped, its torso swinging in his direction, orange vidplate on the head pointed down. Right to where he is. Bumblebee doesn’t wait, he revs his engine and takes off. Not waiting to see if he is what attracted the mech’s attention.

Sudden thundering, the sound of fast paced footfalls tells him he was right. Somehow the mech spotted him, Bumblebee doesn’t want to stick around to find out exactly why the goliath is chasing him. Trusts that his better speed, smaller frame and superior maneuverability will get him away.

And it works, right up until it doesn’t. When his wheels spin uselessly in the air as the strange energy net the mech caught him drags him right to mech. Who’s now kneeling on the wide main road. It catches him in a hand, holding him in place, giant metal fingers wrapped around his middle, oddly trying not to dent him. Bumblebee stops trying to run, there’s no point when his tires aren’t even touching the ground.

“Nice try.” The air is filled with a static crackle. The voice is thinner and higher then Bumblebee would think a mech of its size would have. “But your energy signature isn’t normal. Wanna fess up now or wait until we pry you open?” Instead of answering Bee engages his transformation sequence. Hoping the sudden movement will startle the mech into dropping him.

Which is exactly what happens.

“Son of a _bitch!”_ The exclamation is not one voice, but two. Bee doesn’t stop to ponder what that means. He hits the pavement and changes back to car form, speeding away he dodges the energy net. Twice. He takes a corner sharply, heads down a smaller street, feels the ground shake from the mech standing back up. Tries to figure out how he’s going to get away without leading it back to the others. 

And totally misses the smaller, yet still larger then average, mech that comes out of a side alley and bowls him over. Doesn’t miss the cage of metal fingers and hand that slams down on top of him, the tips digging into the pavement. No escaping now, even with a transformation.

The bigger mech looms over him, torso wedged in between the buildings at the start of the street. The smaller mech walks back a decent pace, keeping Bee in its view.

“Let’s try that again.” The bigger mech says.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the PPDC don't actually know what/who Bumblebee is at this point, but they figure intel first, shoot later.


End file.
